japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryusei Nakao
Tomoharu Takeo (竹尾 智晴, born on February 5, 1951) ironically best known by his stage name Ryusei Nakao (中尾 隆聖). He is a Japanese actor, singer and voice actor. He is attached to 81 Produce and worked under the name of Tomoharu Minamiya (南谷 智晴). He is married, but he also has a son and a daughter. His voice tends to land him in the roles of characters with high pitched voices, and sadistic personalities. As a voice actor, he is best known for his roles in Soreike! Anpanman as Baikinman, along with the Dragon Ball series as Tambourine, Freeza, Cooler, Chilled and Frost. He is also known for the anime Touch as Ishami Nishimura, Niko Niko Pun as Porori, Do Re Mi Fa Donuts as Resshi, Hotch Potch Station as Echikettojii-san, Moomin as Sniff, Topo Gigio as Topo Gigio, Bleach as Mayuri Kurotsuchi, One Piece as Caesar Clown & Beast King GoLion as Takashi Shirogane. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *ACCA 13 Territory Inspection Dept. – King Falke II *Ad Police – Saeki (Ep. 1) *Adventures of Puss in Boots – Jack *'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' – Coconuts *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters – Ickis *Akai Hayate – Genji Harada (Ep. 1) *Akakichi no Eleven – Hayato Taki *Aku Daisakusen Srungle – Sugar *Alexander's Decision (OVA) – Hephaestion *Alexander The Movie – Dinocrates *Alien Nine (special) – Borg *Angel Heart – Suzaku man *Angel Sanctuary (OVA) – Seraphita *Animal 1 – Ichirou Azuma *Animaniacs – Yakko Warner *Animation Kiko Marco Polo no Boken – Additional Voice *Anmitsu Hime – ET (Ep. 31 & 46) *Aoi Bungaku Series – Dionysius Hashire arc (Ep. 9 & 10) *Armitage III (OVA) – Rene D'anclaude *Armored Trooper Votoms Red Shoulder Document Roots of Treachery (OVA) – Murza Melym *Armored Trooper Votoms The Last Red Shoulder (OVA) – Murza Melym *Ashita no Joe 2 – Carlos Rivera *Asobo! Hello Kitty – Hangyodon *Astro Boy (1980 version) – Sam (Ep. 28) & Tom Stanton (Ep. 28) *Absent WithOut Leave – Pete *Baby Felix – Marty (Ep. 31 to 35) *Baribari Densetsu (movie) – Hijiri Hideyoshi *Baribari Densetsu (OVA) – Hideyoshi Hijiri *Beet the Vandel Buster – Shaggy *Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion – Shaggy *Billy Inu nan de mo Shokai – Don Nyan *Biriken – Don Nyan *Bite Me! - Chameleon (OVA) – Akio Kugo *Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) – Byon *Bleach – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Blue Dragon – Man of ruins (Ep. 30) *Bobobo-bo Bo bobo – Purupuu *Buzzer Beater (2005 version) – Han *Buzzer Beater (2007 version) – Han *Candy Candy Haru no Yobigoe (movie) – Neal Leagan *Candy Candy Movie – Neal *Captain – Kondoh *Case Closed – Akira Takaoka (Ep. 480) *Case Closed The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Kohei Sawaki *Chinpui – Majiroo *Chirorin Mura Monogatari – Boy *City Hunter 3 – Tooru Kazama (Ep. 3) *Cowboy Bebop – Roco Bonnaro (Ep. 8) *Crying Freeman – Huang Deyuan (Ep. 1 & 2) *D.Gray man – Eshi *Dash! Yonkuro – Sen Sumeragi *Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z – "Him" (Kare) *Devil Lady – Jason Bates *Digimon Frontier – Lucemon Falldown Mode & Lucemon Satan Mode *Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy – Ivan *Doraemon Nobita's Little "Star Wars" (movie) – PCIA Trooper *The Doraemons Doki Doki Wildcat Engine (movie) – El Matadora *The Doraemons Strange, Sweets, Strange? (movie) – El Matadora *The Doraemons The Great Operation of Springing Insects (movie) – El Matadora *The Doraemons The Mysterious Thief Dorapan The Mysterious Cartel (movie) – El Matadora *Dorami & Doraemons Robot School's Seven Mysteries (movie) – El Matadora *Dorami & Doraemons Space Land's Critical Event (movie) – El Matadora *Dragon Ball – Tambourine *Dragon Ball Z – Frieza *Dragon Ball GT – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Freeza *Dragon Ball Super – Freeza & Frost *ESPer Mami – Additional Voice *The File of Young Kindaichi – Hideo Inokuma & Reimei Nakagami *The Five Star Stories (movie) – Decors & Decors Weissmel *Gegege no Kitaro (2007 version) – Onmoraki (Ep. 50) *Ghost Stories – Amanojaku & Kaaya *Ginga Densetsu Weed – Smith (Ep. 1 to 4) *Gintama – Daraku *Glass Mask (2005 version) – Mitsugu Himekawa *Go! Princess Pretty Cure the Movie Go! Go!! Gorgeous Triple Feature!!! – Night Pumpkin *Goddamn (OVA) – Rov Row *Golgo 13 – Ash (Ep. 39) *Golgo 13 Queen Bee (OVA) – Thomas Waltham *Gowapper 5 Godam – Rob Row *Grimm Masterpiece Theater – Rooster *Haikyu!! Season 3 – Tanji Washijo *Hello Kitty – Hangyodon *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater – Hangyodon *Hello! Spank – Masaya Tsukahara *Henbe – Memosuke *Hiatari Ryoko – Momiage *Highschool! Kimengumi – Nojio Ashita *Humanity Has Declined – White Weasel (Special 4) *Iga no Kabamaru – Kabamaru & Young Saizou *Jigoku Sensei Nube Gozen 0 toki Nube Shisu (movie) – Pierrot *Jing, King of Bandits Seventh Heaven (OVA) – Kir *Jing: King of Bandits – Kir *Kaiketsu Zorori – Demon (Ep. 48 to 51) *Karate Master – Takatsu (Ep. 45 to 47) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Kyuketsuki Densetsu Satsujin Jiken (special) – Tohru Hiyogawa *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula – Isa Ali Haddad *Knight Hunters – Farfarello *Knight Hunters Eternity – Farfarello *Legend of Lemnear (OVA) – Mesh *The Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA) – Louis Maschengo *Loups=Garous The Motion Picture – Computer voice. (6:01) *Lupin the III Part II – Jotaro (Ep. 19) *Magical Fairy Persia – Additional Voice (Ep. 10) *Manga Nihon Emaki – Additional Voice *Marco From the Apennines to the Andes – Miguel *Mars (OVA) – Miro *Marvelous Melmo – Shougo Chikaishi (Ep. 22) & a young man (Ep. 1) *MegaMan NT Warrior – Snakeman *Midnight Horror School – Yumyum *Mokke – Izuna (Ep. 2) *Mononoke – Genkei (Umibouzu) *Monster Rancher – Phantom *Montana Jones – Alfred *Mushishi The Next Chapter – Suguro (Ep. 11) *My Melody no Akazukin (movie) – Wolf *The Mysterious Cities of Gold – Tohaka *Naruto Shippuden – Nekomata (Ep. 189) *Naruto Spin Off Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals – Sock Lee (Ep. 20) *The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (1989 version) – Totto *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) – Master Crane (Ep. 22) & Master Tortoise (Ep. 12 & 22) *Nozomi Witches (OVA) – Morino *Nurse Witch Komugi R (TV) – Film Camera kaijin *O-bake no... Holly (TV) – Toreppaa *Oishinbo (TV) – Jeff *One Piece (TV) – Caesar Clown; Erik the Whirlwind; Lina & Sayo's Dad (Ep. 382 & 383) *One Piece Episode of Sabo (special) – Caesar *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) – Dr. Indigo *One Piece: Strong World Episode 0 (OVA) – Dr. Indigo *One Punch Man (TV) – Vaccine Man (Ep. 1) *Pecola (TV) – Saruyama-san *Persona 4: The Animation (TV) – Ameno-sagiri (Ep. 25) *Plastic Little (OVA) – Roger & Roger Rogers *Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live (TV) as Kō Norizuki (4 Episodes) *Princess Resurrection (TV) as Shigara (Ep. 18) *Pro Golfer Saru (TV) as Red Hawk *Psychic Force (OVA) as Brad *Rainbow Samurai (TV) as Yatarou Iwasaki *(The) Reflection (TV) as Jim (Ep. 6 & 7) *Reign: The Conqueror (TV) as Dinocrates *ReLIFE (TV) as Shady Business Superior 1 (Ep. 7) *Requiem from the Darkness (TV) as Mataichi *Rockman.EXE Beast (TV) as Snake-Man (Ep. 12 to 14) *Rokudenashi Blues 1993 (movie) as Naoto Watanabe *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Iinchou (Ep. 3) *Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal (OVA) as Iizuka *Saint Seiya (TV) as Kraken Isaac *Saint Seiya: Evil Goddess Eris (movie) as Southern Cross Christ *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OVA 2) as Icelus *Saiyuki (TV) as Pochi (Ep. 25) *Sazae-san (TV) as Porori (guest character) *Scarecrowman (TV) as Crasher *Sekai no Hikari: Shinran Seijin (OVA) as Heitaro (Ep. 5 & 6) *Sengoku Busho Retsuden Bakufu Doji Hissatsuman (OVA) *Shin Bikkuriman (TV) as Gorugoma 193 *Shinzo (TV) as Gyaza *Shion no Oh (TV) as Osamu Kamizono *Shonen Onmyouji (TV) as Chishiki no Soushu *Shuten Doji-The Star Hand Kid (OVA) as Major Gill *(The) Snow Queen (TV) as Rat (Ep. 8 & 9) *Sorcerer Hunters (TV) as Vegas (Ep. 10) *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Baikin-man *Soreike! Anpanman Buruburu no Takarasagashi Daibōken! (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman Minami no Umi o Sukue! (special) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman Omocha no Hoshi no Nanda to Runda (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman Yomigaere Bananajima (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushuu (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman vs Baikinman!? (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Dadandan to Futago no Hoshi (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Gomira no Hoshi (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Happy no Daibōken (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Hiya Hiya Hiyariko to Bafu Bafu Baikinman (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Horrorman to Hora♥Horako (movie) as Baikin-man *Soreike! Anpanman: Inochi no Hoshi no Dolly (movie) as Baikin-man *Soreike! Anpanman: Kokin-chan to Aoi Namida (movie) as Baikin-man *Soreike! Anpanman: Kuroyukihime to motemote Baikinman (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Lyrical Magical Mahō no Gakkō (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Mija to Mahō no Lamp (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Minna Atsumare! Anpanman World Komusubiman to Omatsuri Robot (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Niji no Pyramid (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Ningyo Hime no Namida (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Ringo Bōya to Minna no Negai (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Roll to Lola Ukigumo Shiro no Himitsu (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Rubie no Negai (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Shabondama no Purun (movie) as Baikin-man *Soreike! Anpanman: Soratobu Ehon to Glass no Kutsu (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Tenohira o Taiyō ni (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Tobase! Kibō no Handkerchief (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Yōsei Rinrin no Himitsu (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Yumeneko no Kuni no Nyanii (movie) as Baikin-man *Soreike! Anpanman: Yūreisen o Yattsukero!! (movie) as Baikinman *Soreike! Anpanman: Yuuki no Hana ga Hiraku toki (movie) as Baikinman *Sōten Kōro (TV) as the Narrator *The Sound of Waves (special) as Yasuo Kawamoto *Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) as Minato (Ep. 3) *Space Sagittarius (TV) as Binta *Spider Riders (TV) as God officer (Ep. 18) *Student Days (special) as Kenkichi *Suite Precure (TV) as Pii-chan/Noise *Super Dragon Ball Heroes – Cooler *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka (TV) as Rådd-djuret & Sniff *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka: Bōken Nikki (TV) as Sniff *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka: Moomin Tani no Suisei (movie) as Sniff *Tantei Gakuen Q (TV) as Yoshio Nakajima (Ep. 1) *Thunderbirds 2086 (TV) as Sammy Edkins Jr. *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action (live-action) as Agent Abrella (voice) *Toppo Jijo (TV) as Toppo Jijo *Tōshō Daimos (TV) as Balbas's younger brother *Touch (TV) as Isami Nishimura *Touch 2: Sayonara no Okurimono (movie) as Nishimura Isamu *Touch: Are kara, Kimi wa... - Miss Lonely Yesterday - (special) as Isamu Nishimura *Treasure Island (movie) as Abraham Gray *Uchū Patrol Hopper (TV) as Jun *Usagi-chan de Cue!! (OVA) as Chou of Benten *Virus Buster Serge (TV) as Dr. Milan Train *Voltron (TV) as Ryou Shirogane & Takashi Shirogane (Ep. 1 to 6) *Wake Up, Girls! (TV) as Sudō *Wanpaku Omukashi Kumu Kumu (TV) as Rooman *Warau Salesman NEW (TV) as Kazuhito Oite (Ep. 10) *Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW (movie) as Neppo *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (TV) as Quiz moderator (Ep. 10) *Wizardry (OVA) as Flack *(The) Wonderful Wizard of Oz (TV) as Mr Mouse (Ep. 32) *(The) World God Only Knows (TV) as Kodama-sensei (Ep. 4 & 8) *(The) World God Only Knows Season Two (TV) as Ichirō Kodama (Ep. 9 & 10) *(The) World God Only Knows: Four Girls and an Idol (OVA) as Ichirō Kodama *(The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) as Ichirō Kodama (Ep. 1) *Yosei dikku (TV) as Dick *Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV 1/1998) as Bomberman (Ep. 14) *Yume Miru Toppo Jijo (TV) as Toppo Jijo *Yume no Crayon Oukoku (TV) as Fox priest *Yumedamaya Kidan (special) as Kotaro *Zeno - Kagiri Naki Ai ni (movie) as Gentarou *Zero Tester (TV) as Gou Araishi *??? Anime Films *Bleach movie 1 – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bleach movie 2 – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Bleach movie 3 – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Freeza *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Cooler & Freeza *Dragon Ball Z movie 6 – Metal Cooler *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Anoyoichi Announcer & Freeza *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Frieza *Episode of Bardock – Chilled & Frieza *Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans – Cooler & Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Destroy the Saiyajin (OVA) – Cooler, Freeza & Kuula *Dragon Ball Super Broly – Frieza Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ace Combat 3 Electrosphere – Simon Orestes Cohen *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Frieza *Bleach Shattered Blade – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *The Bouncer – Kou Leifoh *Dragon Ball Legends – Chilled, Cooler, Frost & Frieza *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Tambourine *Dragon Ball GT Final Bout – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Cooler, Frieza & Tambourine *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Frieza& Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Frieza & Cooler *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Cooler, Frieza & Frost *Super Dragon Ball Z – Frieza *El Shaddai Ascension of the Metatron – Sariel *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone The Video Game – Quirinus Quirrell *Jump Force – Frieza *J Stars Victory Vs+ – Frieza *Kingdom Hearts II – Ling *NeverDead – Sangria *One Piece Burning Blood – Caesar Clown *One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 – Caesar Clown *One Piece Unlimited World Red – Caesar Clown *Phantasy Star Online 2 – Bethor *Saint Seiya Brave Soldiers – Kraken Isaac *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 2 Eternal Punishment – Tatsuya Sudou *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 2 Innocent Sin – Tatsuya Sudou *Shining Force Cross – Clan *Spider Man (2018) – Scorpion *Tail Concerto – Fool *Tech Romance – Arekshim *Uncharted Golden Abyss – Jason Dante *Yakuza 6 – Katsumi Sugai *Zanki Zero – Sho Terashima *??? Quotes *According to Frieza, he apparently “went with gold so it would be easy to grasp”, but he’s obtained an overwhelming speed and power. The developments in the battle scenes were truly so quick that our voices could barely keep up with the transitions between attacking and defending, and even Masako (Nozawa)-san and I, who have been doing this for many years, were going, “Huh? Was that my attack just now?” The recording was really tough". Knownable Roles *'Coconuts' in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *'Baikinman' in Soreike! Anpanman *'Tambourine' in Dragon Ball *'Frieza' in DBZ *'Cooler' in Coolers Revenge *'Chilled' in Episode of Bardock *'Frost' in Dragon Ball Super *'Ishami Nishimura' in Touch *'Porori' in Niko Niko Pun *'Resshi' in Do Re Mi- Fa Donuts *'Echikettojii-san' in Hotch Potch Station *'Sniff' in Moomin *'Topo Gigio' in Topo Gigio *'Mayuri Kurotsuchi' in Bleach *'Caesar Clown' in One Piece *'Takashi Shirogane' in Beast King GoLion *???? Trivia *His star sign is a Aquarius. *His bloodtype is ???. *His hobbies are ???. *He likes ???. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Tiger. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS